Hikari, existe más de una clase de ella
by Chikara No Art
Summary: Hinata regresa de una larga misión completamente diferente. La fortaleza de un haz de luz en medio de la oscuridad, esa siempre fue su fuerza, y entenderá que hay más de un tipo de luz. Pesimo summary... primer fic... (Piedad!)...
1. Chapter 1

Ya había pasado más de un año y medio de la finalización de la guerra en la que venció la gran alianza shinobi gracias a la participación de todos los shinobis de las gandes naciones. En especial, gracias a la partición de dos ninjas muy renombrados de Konoha, ambos por diferentes razones, pero que sin su ayuda no hubieron podido contra Uchiha Madara, ni el Bijuu de Diez Colas: Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja reconocido por todos por su camino ninja en el que siempre seguía su corazón y protegía a sus camaradas sin rendirse ni retroceder en los pasos que daba, y ahora también, un gran héroe de guerra. Y Uchiha Sasuke, hasta ese momento, un ninja fugitivo de la Hoja, conocido también como el Vengador Uchiha, conocido por ser alguien sumamente frío; pero que desde ese momento, se convirtió en un (aunque no muy aceptado) héroe de guerra y nuevamente en un ninja activo de Konoha-gakure.

Todo continuaba más o menos igual.

Es decir, la reconstrucción ya había terminado y las aldeas volvían a estar en armonía y esplendor, en una paz como ninguna antes.

Aunque cada una se encargaba de lo suyo, los 5 Kages, se reunían a menudo, y los tratados de colaboración mutua se veían más reforzados por la gran amistad establecida entre las aldeas y sus integrantes (al igual que en sus líderes).

Ella caminaba por la aldea, se sentía bastante animada, luego de la guerra y todos aquellos sucesos, había entablado una gran amistad con el "ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente". Aunque nada pasó entre ellos, ella se sentía feliz de poder estar a su lado y caminar cerca de él, aunque sólo fuera como amiga, y quizá, algún día estar junto a él, de su mano. Ese era su sueño, uno que guardaba a pesar de todo.

Estaba llendo a su encuentro de hecho, ya que él había planeado un gran almuerzo de "re-reecuentro-pos-reconstrucción de la pos-guerra de todos los ex-novatos", ó, como Shikamaru lo llamó "almuerzo grupal", lo cual todos adoptaron inmediatamente ya que el nombre que el rubio le había puesto a la reunión... bueno digamos que... era un poco... como decirlo... "difícil" de recordar... ó, decir en una simple oración debido a su "pequeño" "tamaño".

Se encontraba cerca de su destino, ya podía divisar a algunos de ellos entrando al local de carne azada en donde realizaban dichas reuniones y/o encuentros (cabe destacar que el único en objetar sobre el lugar había sido el hiperactivo ninja de anaranjado atuendo que hubiera preferido reunirse en su lugar de comida favorita, el Ichiraku Ramen, pero se decidió por rotundo mayoría que sería allí con sólo un voto en contra, en el local de carne azada. Sonrió al recordarlo).

Entró al local y lo que vió la dejó perpleja, como suspendida en el tiempo, totalmente estática.

Al llegar, había oído gritos y silbidos provenientes ,seguramente, de la mesa en la que estaban todos los chicos pero no le dió importancia, elos podían ser bastante ruidosos, aunque esta vez parecía que harían mucho más barullo del normal... Pero en ese momento, cuando llegó a la mesa, vió algo que le dolió como un golpe directo que la desestabilizó y amenazaba con destruir todo lo que había logrado tanto personal como profesionalmente en aquel tiempo: Naruto estaba besando a Sakura, y ésta le correspondía. Los silbidos eran resultado del beso, y los gritos, de la reciente relación entre ellos. Oficialmente y frente a todos, comunicaron su noviazgo.

A pesar de que el Uchiha había vuelto a formar parte de la aldea, él no había vuelto a vivir en la aldea. Desde el primer momento en que terminó la batalla, pidió a la Hokage una misión, fuera de la aldea, y había aceptado una que lo había mantenido lejos desde ese momento.

La pelirosa lo había esperado, pero nada había sucedido, el pelinegro no daba ninguna señal de querer acercarse a ellos. Así que había decidido darle una oportunidad al rubio Uzumaki... y ahora finalmente, luego de meses de estar saliendo a "escondidas" (casi medio año) finalmente había accedido a la petición del rubio de volverlo oficial y público.

Permaneció de pie allí hasta salir un poco de la estupefacción y poder retroceder sobre sus pasos para salir de ese lugar ante la mirada de Kiba y Shino, sus amigos, que a pesar de todo el barullo permanecieron en todo momento en silencio.

Algo muy raro en Inuzuka Kiba, ya que solía ser como un "Naruto 2". Los chicos se extrañaron y le preguntaron si todo estaba bien, él sólo asintió y continuó así, sin pronunciar palabra durante toda la velada, al igual que Shino... aunque en el Aburame, era algo común y nadie lo notó.

Nadie excepto el ninja genio de la Hoja, Nara Shikamaru, que notó la situación desde el primer momento, y tomó nota mental de que sería una idea bastante apropiada para la ocación (y de lo más humano de su parte) sugerirle a Tsunade que le asignara una misión a la chica Hyûga lo antes posible, y de un tiempo considerado... sabía que ella necesitaría una pausa como para asumir todo el suceso (una bastante considerable, según él)... Más cuando se enterara de toda la bomba, porque esa reacción de depresión o mejor dicho de "¡cuidado! ¡no tengo frenos! (y hay un barranco en frente)" fue sólo por el noviazgo, no quería pensar cuando se enterara del posible compromiso... porque el rubio lo había comentado frente a todos luego de que ella se fugara sin que nadie se percatara, según él ya se lo había propuesto pero la pelirosa lo había considerado demasiado pronto, pero no le dijo que no, le dijo que se tomaría un tiempo para pensarlo...

Habían pasado tres semanas de eso.

Ella continuó con sus tareas normalmente... bueno, al menos eso pensaban los que no la conocían bien. Años y años de práctica ocultando su tristeza y dolor por lo de su primo (en su momento, ya de eso hacía bastante), su hermana, su padre, su clan... dieron sus frutos.

Estaba más que acostumbrada a ocultar su dolor y frustración, y seguir con su rutina... como un fantasma, como una máquina en piloto automático. Sólo sus amigos, su primo, podían ver tras la máscara.

Hace una semana, Neji había sido asignado a una misión debido a su puesto de alto rango como Anbu de Élite, y tuvo que salir de la aldea, aunque él había intentado negarse y permanecer en casa, junto a Hinata, la Hokage no se lo permitió, y, finalmente luego de que Tsunade (al comprender el por qué el Hyûga no quería aceptar la misión) le prometiera que se encargaría de su prima, salió rumbo a su misión.

Shino, por su parte, había pasado las dos últimas semanas muy ocupado con asuntos de su clan, y hace unos cuatro días había tenido que salir de la aldea.

Y, Kiba que había permanecido a su lado todo el tiempo al igual que Shino y Neji, apoyándola, había salido de misión el día anterior y volvería dentro de dos días a menos tardar, si todo salía bien.

Ahora se encontraba sola en su habitación, mirando el techo. Se sentía sola, incompleta.

Extrañaba a Neji. Él había sido un gran soporte para ella. Luego del exámen Chounin del incidente con Orochimaru, en el que casi había muerto a causa de él, se habían vueltomuy cercanos luego de aclarar lo de Hizashi, más que cuando eran niños.

Eran confidentes, compañeros de entrenamiento, familia... mejores amigos. Y ahora se sentía extraña sin él, lo necesitaba para superar esto. Necesitaba a su primo.

- Tiempos difíciles... - se dijo.

Además, estaba bastante enojada consigo misma. Molesta. Era cierto que la noticia le había pegado fuerte, pero sabía que lo superaría, ya que muy en el fondo sabía que era sólo una ilusión... que ese amor jamás sería correspondido. No era tonta, sabía que algo sucedía con su amigo rubio. Lo que la molestaba eran las miradas.

Sí, allí se encontraba el problema. Desde lo sucedido no había salido a la aldea, a no ser lo estrictamente necesario. Y es que cuando salía, todos la miraban con lastima, con... era insoportable. No sabía si lo que la deprimía y frustraba era saber que su sueño aquella ilusión era definitivamente inalcansable ahora, o que la gente la mirara como si fuera una pobre miserable a la que compadecían.

Supo por eso que todos debían saber de antemano que ellos salían, y que ahora creían que no salía porque estaba hundida en un charco de lágrimas por el Uzumaki. Es verdad, lloró, pero no necesitaba que ellos la miraran así. No necesitaba que la trataran diferente sólo por eso. Era una kunoichi de la Hoja. Una chounin, que participó en la guerra. Ella podía superarlo... pero no esas miradas... eso era lo que en verdad la estaba matando.

De golpe, escucha que llaman a la puerta de su habitación.

Se había sorprendido bastante al enterarse que era llamada por la Hokage. Por lo que le había dicho el Anbu que fue por ella, aparentemente se la solicitaba para una misión fuera de Konoha, y si estaba de acuerdo con salir de la aldea, debía acudir a la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

Aunque se extrañó, no le molestó, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba alejarse de Konoha, así que sin dudarlo, siguió al Anbu que la acompañó camino al edificio de la Quinta.

Ya en la puerta, dió unos suaves golpecitos, y luego de recibir el concentimiento, entró por ella.

- Tsunade-sama... - dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

La rubia de coletas sólo la miró con sus ojos entrecerrados, como estudiando lo planeado, para pasar a esbosar una pequeña sonrisa de victoria y saludar a la recién llegada:

- Hinata, toma asiento por favor -

- H-hai - Dijo mientras finalizaba la reverencia y elevaba su rostro.

- Ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar... - Dijo la Kage.

Su expresión de sorpresa fue más que notorio al elevar el rostro y ver a las otras personas allí dentro.

- Etto... Ehh.. Sumimasen... Yo... Etto... - Pronunció mientras daba otra reverencia a los demás presentes como saludo y disculpa por no percatarse de ellos. Hubo que en especial la sorprendió.

- U-Uchiha-san... -

Frente a ella se encontraban Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Tenzö (conocido comunmente como Yamato), obviamente la Godaime y su fiel asistente Shizune.

Se sorprendió mucho de verlo allí, no porque no fuera lógico, después de todo él luego de la guerra se había convertido nuevamente en un shinobi de la Hoja, sino porque desde la finalización de la misma, el último Uchiha había permanecido de misión fuera de Konoha y no se lo había vuelto a ver por allí. Lo poco que se sabía de él era por los reportes que eran enviados por él a la Hokage.

A pesar del tiempo y todo lo ocurrido, el portador del Sharingan seguía manteniendo ese perfil y carácter frío, rehacio; propio de él.

La gente al principio lo había rechazado totalmente, pero luego de que se marchó a aquella misión y de que Naruto expusiera todos los hechos, ya aclarado el tema Itachi y su clan, comenzaron a aceptarlo... bueno, al menos lo intentaban.

Hinata siempre se dirijió a él con respeto, como con toda persona. Ella siempre tenía presente aquel recuerdo lejano, que para ella siempre había sido real. En algún lugar de sus recuerdos, siempre tuvo presente que Itachi Uchiha había sido una gran persona. A veces imagenes de aquellas épocas venían a su mente, y ella recordaba su amable sonrisa, y como solía hablarle en las reuniones de los clanes más importantes al que ellos debían asistir por ser los futuros herederos a pesar de su corta edad. De hecho, eso lo había recordado luego de el funeral en homenaje a su gran voluntad de fuego, donde había visto su foto. Fue como un flash que le trajo a la mente aquellos recuerdos perdidos en su mente.

Ahora que tenía frente a ella a Sasuke, no podía evitar notar el parecido que mantenía con Itachi cuando tenía su edad.

- ... - Él sólo la miró en silencio todo ese tiempo, y finalmente respondió (muy a su manera claro está) - Hyûga... - mientras asentía con su cabeza como saludo.

- Etto...U-Uchiha-san es... u-un placer... -

- U-Uchiha-san... e-es ... un place-r... etto... volver a ve-erlo - Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos y bajaba su mirada e inclinaba su cabeza hacia el suelo.

- ... - El ojinegro se mantuvo en silencio, observando.

- Hinata - Dijo la rubia de coletas - Como te habrán informado al convocarte, el motivo del llamado es por una misión fuera de Konoha, que al presentarte, has aceptado en primera instancia. Ahora, pasaré a informarte los detalles de la misma.

- H-ha-i...-

- Pues bien, la misión se llevará a cabo en un pueblo en las cercanías del país de la lluvia. Su objetivo será brindar ayuda, de todo tipo, y tratar de conseguir un tratad de mutua colaboración. Como sabrás esa zona es totalmente neutral, así que creemos conveniente lograr un tratado de comercialización que nos permita hacer uso de sus puertos, claro está ofreciendole nuestra amistad y servicios... el resto de los detalles del tratado a lograr se te serán explicados allá, con más tiempo... Antes de continuar, debo aclararte que la misión no será corta, es de tiempo indefinido... Es por eso que se te está permitido rechazar la misión, aunque no haya nadie más capacitado para el trabajo que tú... - La mujer la miró fijamente escudriñando su reacción.

- Iie, no se preocupe Tsunade-sama, a-aceptaré la misió-ón. - Respondió totalmente segura de sus palabras la chica de ojos luna.

- Mnh... - Suspiró, guardando silencio un momento, para luego continuar - Bien, pues, como decía eres la más capacitada para esta misión ya que te especializas en la medicina natural, conociendo mejor que nadie las hierbas medicinales y las daninas, como la preparación de ungüentos y los tés con diversas propiedades especifícas. Eso es parte indispensable para llevar a cabo el tratado con la aldea ya que les brindarás capacitación a un pequeño grupo que se hará cargo de la salud del lugar al finalizar con su misión.-

- Tsunade-sama, creo que se olvida de un "pequeño" detalle - Comentó como al aire Shikamaru, mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Sí! Casi lo olvido, saldrán manaña a primera hora devuelta hacia el pueblo.

- Co-omo o-ordene Hokage-sama - Contestó mientras realizaba una reverencia para retirarse, y volteaba en dirección a la salida cuando se percató de algo... "Un momento... ¿Acaso ella había dicho: sa-aldrán?..e-en plu-plu-ral?"

- Tsunade-sama... - El jounin de cabello platinado intervino - Creo que se olvidó de aclararle que la misión no es en solitario, sino que tendrá un compañero con el que tendrá que convivir durante todo el tiempo que dure la misión... -

- ¿U-Un co-ompañe-ero? -

- Hai, lo olvidaba - Dijo la sannin mientras deviaba sus ojos para evitar la inquisidora y acusadora mirada de todos los presentes a excepcion de la joven frente a ella que no comprendía lo que sucedía - Tendrás un compañero el cual te ayudará y participará en todo momento junto a tí. Él te mostrará el pueblo y te icomunicará todo lo que sea necesario.

- H-Ha-i... -

- Hyûga... -

- U-Uchiha...-san...-

- Yo... soy la otra persona a cargo de la misión... - El joven espero para ver la reacción que esa información causara en la chica frente a él. Pero no sucedió lo que él esperaba, no vió rechazó ni odio en sus ojos, sólo vió sinceridad y nerviosismo, claramente demostrado en el movimiento incesante de sus dedos frente a su pecho.

- S-ser-á u-n place-er, U-Uchiha-sa-n... E-esper-o n-o se-er una molesti-a -

- Entonces ya está decidido - Habló finalmente la Hokage, mientras juntabas sus palmas frente a ella en actitud decidida y satisfecha - Mañana a primera hora partirán rumbo a su misión, de tiempo indefinido.-

- Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que sería buena idea que Sasuke-san acompañara a Hinata-san a su casa? Ya es tarde y creo que... - Pero Yamato se detuvo al sentir la mirada de Tsunade, Shizune y Shikamaru sobre él.

- Me parece buena idea, así podrían comenzar a conocerce...bueno, tendrán "bastaaante" tiempo para eso - Dijo el peli-plateado mientras ponía su mano sobre su mentón como pensandolo y haciendo especial énfasis en las palabras "bastaante tiempo" - Estoy de acuerdo con Tenzou, tu que opinas Sasuke. -

- N-no e-es ne-ecesa-ari-o Ka-akash-i s-sens-sei, y-yo... e-etto-o... y-yo... pue-edo i-ir s-sol - Pero no llegó a terminar cuando el joven habló.

- Hmp... -

- Bien, Hina-chan, está decidido Sasuke te acompañará a casa. Bueno ya es tarde, es mejor ir a descansar -

Todos salieron del lugar, mientras Hinata era llevada, o mrjot dicho, semi-arrastrada por el Hatake. Al llegar fuera del edificio, este se despidió dando las buenas noches y desapareciendo inmediatamente tras una nube de humo.


	2. Chapter 2: Hikari, de Tormenta

**Chapter 2****: Hikari, de tormenta.**

_**(¡Hola a tod s, lamento la demora! Me presento (mejor tarde que nunca jeje) soy Chikara No Art y… ¡Es un placer y honor para mí que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mis intentos de escritos! :D …Antes que nada gracias, gracias y gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus follow, en verdad gracias. En especial, mi gratitud a: Aka Uchiha, kierinahana, Nekiri-chan, , jhossietaisho, uchihinata-20, KireNekoLove [muchas gracias por tu review y tus buenos deseos :D, besos de otra amante sasuhina :P], GoreCifer, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata [graciaas por tu review, disculpa la demora con el capi (me resfrié :/) espero y te guste, saluditos!], Damoku (Guest) [graciaas por tu review y tu consejo! lo tendré muy en cuenta :D], angel maria 15 [también a ti mil gracias y no te preocupes, todo mejorará ;)], y a )**_

Aclaración: _pensamiento, "recuerdo", - diálogo -, relato._

_- Bien, Hina-chan, está decidido Sasuke te acompañará a casa. Bueno ya es tarde, es mejor ir a descansar -_

_Todos salieron del lugar, mientras Hinata era llevada, o __mejor__ dicho, semi-arrastrada por el Hatake. Al llegar fuera del edificio, este se despidió dando las buenas noches y desapareciendo inmediatamente tras una nube de humo._

Ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio por las calles ya desiertas a esas horas de la noche. A ninguno parecía molestarles el hecho de mantenerse callados, como si eso fuera parte de su naturaleza misma. Y así era.

Sasuke, que desde la reunión no dejó de observar disimuladamente a la joven junto a él, pudo notar rápidamente que no era de esas personas a las que les gustaba llamar la atención... era sencilla, a pesar de pertenecer a un gran clan, de hecho, al más importante de Konoha en la actualidad. Ahora que lo pensaba y podía observarla más de cerca, notó algo que en verdad lo sorprendió, aunque su rostro jamás reflejaría aquello. Hmp... Ya luego tendría tiempo de hablar con ella y aclarar algunas dudas... mucho tiempo...

Así continuaron su caminata llegar a la entrada del distrito Hyûga.

- Arigato... U-Uchiha-san... - Pronunció ella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Hn? -

- Arigato... p-por acompañarme e-en verdad... yo... se lo agradezco... disculpe p-por... -

- Hmp– Dijo él, mientras le daba la espalda con su mano levantada como saludo y,sin más, desapareció.

- Bu-uenas noches U-Uchiha-san - Sonrió, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

Al entrar en ella, la Hyûga juntó todas las cosas en su mochila; sus ungüentos, sus pomadas, algunas de sus hierbas medicinales y se colocó su porta-shuriken, que llevaría a su misión en unas pocas horas más ese día y se acomodó para dormir.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, a primera salió en silencio, sin que nadie la viera, sin que nadie notara su ausencia. Sabía que no lo notarían, y que para cuando ellos se percataran, ella ya se encontraría en el pueblo del país vecino al de la Lluvia… Era triste en realidad, saber que sin su primo en su familia tardarían bastante en darse cuenta que no estaba, pues a pesar de que las cosas habían mejorado muchísimo, aún no era lo que ellos consideraban una "heredera digna", no del todo, al menos no para los ancianos del consejo… y ella comenzaba a creer que quizá jamás lo fuera.

De todos modos eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Al saber que permanecería fuera por tiempo indefinido, le hubiera gustado despedirse de sus amigos, de su antigua sensei y de su primo.

- Tendré problemas cuando ellos se enteren de que me fui sin avisar, y aún más cuando sepan que no tengo una fecha para volver… Ni modo, solo espero que nisan no cause muchos problemas… - Se dijo más para sí que para cualquier otra cosa, suspirando de sólo pensar lo que su querido primo haría… solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera salir tras ella porque… él en verdad era capaz de hacerlo con tal de pedirle explicaciones y hacerla volver… y ni hablar de Kiba…

- Espero que Tsunade-sama pueda convencerlos de no hacer locuras… -

-o-

Horas más tarde, ya amaneciendo,Hinata salió en silencio del complejo Hyûga, y caminó a la entrada de la aldea.

El día se alzaba nublado, al parecer llovería.

Frente a la gran puerta, se encontraban la Godaime, Shizune, Shikamaru, Yamato y Kakashi, todos los que habían presenciado la reunión del día anterior.

- Bien, Hinata, llegas justo a tiempo, al parecer no tuviste ningún inconveniente… Ya es hora de partir rumbo al que será tu hogar por un tiempo… No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de informarle y explicarle los detalles a tu familia… en especial, a tu primo y a Kiba… Por su bien, ¡espero que se comporten! ¡O de lo contrario…! - Comenzó la Quinta con una mirada y sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro…

- H-hai, ¿Tsunade-sama? -

- Iie, no te preocupes Hinata-chan, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ¡adecuadamente! - Aclaró Shizune, más precisamente a Tsunade.

- Tsk… ¡uno ya no puede divertirse libremente en estos días! - Contraatacó a su asistente la misma.

- Hinata-chan, podría hablarte un momento… - Interrumpió el ex anbu.

- H-hai Kakashi-sensei… -

La joven y el jounin se alejaron unos pasos del resto del grupo que seguía reunido concertando los últimos detalles a realizar.

- Hinata-chan, ¿has logrado hablar con Sasuke anoche? -

- Iie… U-Uchiha-san s-sólo me acompañó a c-casa… -

- Hn… - Dijo él, asintiendo - Tenle paciencia, Hinata-chan… Sasuke ha estado mucho tiempo sólo, y se ha vuelto solitario y huraño… Le resulta más fácil alejarse, a formar un lazo y poder perderlo… Él está acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por él mismo, por lo que necesitará tiempo para acostumbrarse a todo esto… Así que… -

-E-entiendo, Kakashi-sensei… N-no se preocupe… estaré… estaremos b-bien… -

- Claro que sí, ¿por qué no deberíamos estarlo? - Interrumpió un tercero.

- Sasuke, llegas tarde… que extraño, tú solías ser tan puntual… - Respondió el jounin con su mano en la barbilla, en pose pensativa.

- Kakashi… - Lo cortó el Uchiha - Eso no hubiera sucedido, si no le hubieras dicho al idiota de tu exalumno que pase por ti a estas horas de la mañana…Tuve que esperar hasta que ese dobe se canse de golpear y se largue para salir… -

- Oh, qué pena Sasuke-kun, se me había olvidado… es que me encontraba en casa hasta que oí a una anciana que llamaba a su gato, salí para ver que sucedía, y resulta que había perdido a su gato por lo que tuve que salir inmediatamente a buscarlo y… - Al notar los amenazantes orbes negros sobre él, decidió continuar cambiando el tema - Lo importante es que ya estás aquí Sasuke… -

- No debes decirlo… -

- Es bueno verte de vez en cuando por aquí Sasuke, no te haría daño visitarnos más seguido, eso es lo que creo. -

- Eso no te incumbe, Kakashi -

- ¡Oigan! Ya es hora de partir… - Les dijo Tsunade a unos metros de ellos.

- … - El Uchiha camino hacia los demás.

- H-hai - Hinata comenzaba a alejarse del peli plateado cuando este le dirigió unas últimas palabras:

- Te lo encargo, Hinata-chan. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme -

- Arigato, Kakashi-sensei -

- Iie, arigato a ti, Hina-chan - Le sonrió amablemente el apuesto jounin a su lado.

Y así, sin más, se despidieron (bueno, ella lo hizo…) y salieron de la aldea.

-o-

Los primeros días en aquella aldea lejana pasaron sin prisa, rutinarios, a excepción de que su tartamudeo había mejorado. Ya llevaba dos semanas allí.

Cada día, al alba, el Uchiha salía de la casa rumbo a las diferentes tareas que tenía designada ya sea como seguridad de cualquier cosa de valor que era movida por la, aún en curso, reconstrucción del lugar, o ayudando en la construcción, en la recolección de comida o de elementos tales como madera, o bien en la fundición de metales a través de su elemento fuego, etc., por lo que al levantarse rara vez lo veía. En fin, el realizaba todo tipo de labores sin chistar. Le resultaba extraño, jamás se hubiera imaginado a aquel joven orgulloso y de porte tan elegante e imponente realizar sin chistar cada acción en la que pudiera colaborar.

Se notaba que la gente del pueblo, a diferencia de lo que sucedía en Konoha, lo respetaba y admiraba, aunque mantuvieran distancia.

Ella, por su parte, día a día en la mañana acudía a una pequeña cabañita que les concedió uno de los aldeanos, el cual utilizaban como academia, aparte de atender por la tarde a los enfermos y heridos que le llevaban al pequeño consultorio que había sido instalado cerca de la casa en la que vivían. Allí, enseñaba todo lo relacionado con la medicina natural que conocía, y le fue enseñada por su madre hace tantos años.

Enumerar las fórmulas de antídotos, remedios, pomadas, ungüentos, tés… le recordaba a ella. Esa mujer dulce, que destilaba una luz propia que nunca se apagaba, y que siempre brillaba cada vez que la mirabas. Aún podía sentir su calor, su agradable voz y su sonrisa…

Aproximadamente, en su pequeña "escuela" que se hallaba a unas cuadras de la casa, había unos siete alumnos, pero que dentro de poco aumentaría cuando construyeran un edificio más amplio en el que ella pudiera enseñar.

-Hinata-san - Le llamó una joven, mientras hacía una reverencia.

- Izayoi-san -

- Ya está listo el té, acompáñeme por favor -

- Hai, arigato Izayoi-san -

- Iie, no es molestia, y por favor, no me agradezca, de hecho somos nosotros quienes estamos en deuda con usted.-

- Y ¿cómo se encuentra su hermano? - Dijo, regalándole a la persona a su lado una cálida sonrisa.

- Bien, ya está totalmente recuperado gracias al remedio que le recetó. –

- Qué bien. Me alegra mucho, Izayoi-san –

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar fuera del consultorio, a una casa vecina en donde, ensu modesta cocina, Izayoi le preparaba un té a media tarde.

Los habitantes eran, en esa zona, muy humildes y no contaban con tanto dinero como los que vivían en el área cercana a los puertos, que eran los más acaudalados y que contaban con grandes comercios y embarques.

Eran personas muy amables, pero de escasos recursos, y, por lo que le habían contado, esa era la razón por la que los altos mandos los habían mandado allí a ayudarlos. El lugar lindante al puerto, ya estaba totalmente reconstruido hacía bastante, luego de haber brindado sus servicios allí, ellos habían decido enviar al portador del Sharingan a continuar con su labor en los pueblos más alejados y necesitados.

Al pasar los meses, Sasuke había notificado a Tsunade la falta de personal médico y la urgencia del mismo, por lo que como muestra de la buena voluntad del País del Fuego, se decidió enviar a alguien con experiencia en ese campo, y como en esas tierras no había shinobis Sakura no era una opción viable además de que era requerida en el hospital de Konoha y estaba de "novia" con el hiperactivo ninja rubio, la persona más adecuada y escogida fue Hinata.

-o-

Ya era tarde, acababa de cerrar el consultorio y ahora marchaba rumbo a la casa en donde residiría todo lo que durara la misión.

Al salir, se dio cuenta de la gran tormenta que se avecinaba, por lo visto no sólo llovería en gran cantidad sino que habría vientos huracanados acompañados de grandes rayos y relámpagos por doquier.

No por nada el país limitaba con el de la Lluvia, y por períodos su clima podía ser incluso más amenazador que el de éste.

Llegó rápido, corriendo para resguardarse del aguacero que se había largado, las cosas no pintaban nada bien, ya que eso parecía ser sólo el comienzo.

Al cabo de unas horas, todo empeoró. Las imágenes de aquellos momentos se sucedieron como en cámara lenta: golpes en la puerta y al abrir personas heridas, gente corriendo hacia todas partes, hombres ayudando a mujeres y niños a refugiarse en los edificios más seguros y resistentes… A Sasuke trayendo consigo a los hombres que se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea y que no lograron volver antes de que la tormenta, ahora, eléctrica, cayera… A Sasuke, diciendo que los dos niños que tría consigo eran los últimos… A Sasuke, un poco golpeado, a penas rasguñado a pesar de haber quedado expuesto al crudo clima que hacía fuera… A Sasuke retirándose a su alcoba a dormir…

Cuando acabó de atender al último niño con heridas, se dedicó a servir la comida y algo caliente para todas las personas que se encontraban en el sencillo complejo.

- Hinata-san -

- H-hai, Izayoi-san -

- ¿A dónde fue Uchiha-san? -

- Etto… U-Uchiha-san se fue a descansar… ehh debe… estar c-cansado… es lo n-normal… -

- Hinata-san… Uchiha-san, ¿siempre ha sido así? -

- U-Uchiha-san ha p-pasado por mucho… es lo n-normal… - Le respondió, mientras le sonreía tiernamente y le servía una ración de alimento con algo de bebida - Lo aprecian m-mucho ¿n-no es así? -

- Hai… Uchiha-san es muy callado y siempre parece distante, pero es muy amable en realidad y tiene un gran corazón, al igual que usted Hinata-san… Nos ha ayudado mucho desde que vino aquí… -

- Ajá, Izayoi-chan tiene razón - Comentó uno de los ancianos allí presentes - Sin él, no hubiéramos podido avanzar en la reconstrucción como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora… Como sabrá, no contamos con muchos recursos económicos, por lo que los servicios que él realiza fuera nos han ayudado a conseguir lo necesario para ello, así como su trabajo en la aldea cada vez que no le surge algo fuera… -

- Usted también ha sido muy buena con nosotros, en estas dos semanas, ha atendido a casi todos los enfermos y heridos, los ha recetado y ha estado enseñando a la par en la academia… No tengo, como agradecerle… -

- Iie, n-no es necesario, e-en verdad…s-soy yo q-quien tiene q-que agradecerles p-por su hospitalidad… a-arigato… Y-ya es tarde, deberíamos de d-descansar… -

- Hai -

-o-

Ya todos dormían, y Hinata aprovechó para recoger los trastes y llevarlos hacia el lavadero.

- Hyûga -

- U-Uchiha-san… - Lo miró. Allí pudo notar una venda en su brazo, y se alarmó - etto, ¿se encuentra b-bien U-Uchiha-san? - Le preguntó dejando los platos sobre el lavabo y acercándose a él.

- ¿Hn?... Hmp, no es nada. Deberías ir a dormir, como los demás. -

- Etto… Sumimasen… - Dijo, mientras hacía una reverencia - Y-yo… e-en cuanto t-termine de lavar… -

- Déjalo - Respondió huraño.

- P-pero… -

- … - Sasuke agarró los utensilios sucios, y comenzó a lavarlos, sin mediar palabra.

- Arigato... e-en verdad... yo... se lo agradezco... y-yo podría ayudarl... -

- Ve a dormir. Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo. -

- H-hai… Bu-uenas noches U-Uchiha-san - Sonrió, dándose vuelta y caminando hacia en dirección a su habitación - Arigato, U-Uchiha-san… -

- Hmp -

Hinata entró a su habitación, se recostó en el futon y miró el techo.

Esa sería una noche apacible, a pesar de la gran tormenta que había mermado, pero que horas antes había golpeado duramente aquel pueblo y a sus habitantes.

A pesar de eso, tuvo la sensación en su interior de haber encontrado algo de valor, aunque aún no lograba entender de qué se trataba. Ya tendría suficiente tiempo para pensarlo.

Pronto, se durmió…

-o-

Esa noche una luz brilló con intensidad. Una luz que brilló en aquella tormenta… Fue una Hikari, de tormenta. Y aunque quizá ninguno de los involucrados lo notó, pronto descubrirían que existe más de un tipo de luz, y así como hay diferentes tipos de personas portando las diferentes luces que brillan e iluminan momentos especiales… De mil colores distintos.

_En el próximo capi, Neji y Kiba se llegaran a la aldea y se enterarán de que Hina se fue a la misión de tiempo indefinido… y con Sasuke como compa… Jajaja seguramente harán bastante lío ¿no?_

_Y tendremos mucho más sasuhina… todo comienza…¡Gracias por leer (y perdón por lo errores y/o horrores)! ¡Que anden bien, nos leemos!_


End file.
